very Double Trouble
by Siknmagh
Summary: Oh no! There are two of them! The racket! Heh, maybe even a little detour. chaps 45 up. slight AU, slight OOCness, pairings should be guessable I DO NOT LIKE YAOI read and review
1. Chapter 1: No more ramen?

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Naruto or its original characters. Suing me won't get you anywhere. This disclaimer will be applicable for every chapter in this story since I find it utterly ridiculous to type this sentence every time again…

_**Double trouble**_

_Chapter 1: No more ramen?_

In an unexpected turn of events, Naruto and his team, team 7 under the wing of Hatake Kakashi, consisting of Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke, find themselves in a war zone between several Fire and Mist shinobi.

Lying there, with half of his stomach removed due to flying trees, Naruto fades away in darkness, no longer noticing the wide range of terrain-altering jutsus that are being used around him. He no longer notices the face of his sensei twisted in agony under his facemask. Silently looking onto the oncoming darkness…

'Whoa! The pain is going away! Yosh! I'll get up and kick ass in a minute! …Wait a sec… this feels different than Furball's healing…' Naruto suddenly gets hit by a rather disturbing idea. 'Am I… dying..? NOOOO! NO MORE RAMEN!'

**.-.-. .-.-.**

Kyuubi, being severely pissed by having a tree through his cage that pierces his body sees his soul leave from his body. '**Damnit, not again! The dumb brat actually got me dead before himself! When I get my hands on that little shit- !'**

**.-.-. .-.-.**

She opens her eyes. Slowly. "All that white… it's annoying…". She blinks several times and the blur in front of her starts to take shape. "Who are you if I might ask?". The young man standing in front of her replies in a light and soothing voice; "I am Sabaku, guardian of The Gate. Welcome, Kyuubi-Hime."

Kyuubi is a bit taken back by being named Kyuubi-hime. No one addressed her like that since the corruption… She looks at her reflection in the enormous silver door. A female human figure returns the gaze. Feminine in 'the right spots', a slightly reddened skin color, scarcely covered with red fox fur that appears to be her own 9 tails. Both hands and feet are covered with thin fur and powerful, yet maintained claws a toe- and fingernails. Slim little lips located under a foxy nose with little whiskers spread in amazement as the ruby red eyes widen seeing the reflection in the door. "Where am I?" she asks as a certain realization hits her: This was the gate to the 'Next Life'.

She looks around in fear; 'Where's the boy?' was the thought racing in her mind. As if on cue, Sabaku answered the lingering question: "The boy known by the name of Uzumaki Naruto is still alive, but barely". Kyuubi lets the words sink in with relief washing over her shoulders. "However, he will die in a few moments. This is quite an extraordinary situation. This should not be possible, due to the seal placed by Shinigami-sama. Shinigami-sama has therefore decided to give you a choice: to go on through The Gate and face your penalties, or return to your previous 'quarters' with the boy, giving him a better chance of survival."

"Then, he isn't dead yet? Thank goodness… A boy with a heart that pure shouldn't be leaving the living world yet. He still needs to become a handsome young Hokage.", chuckled Kyuubi. "Wait a minute, if I'm not there, he will die, but he's not dead yet… How's that even possible?".

"That is beyond even Shinigami-sama's comprehension. Thus, to correct this little 'misfortune', you are given the choice I just offered.", replied Sabaku.

'Hmm… getting my rather sensitive behind kicked beyond The Gate, or return to my 'quarters' and live to enjoy the antics of that little young man… Not a very hard choice there.' Kyuubi's thoughts of the boy painting the Hokage Monument with rather insulting markings result in a little smile on her face. "I am willing to return to the boy who had me sealed in him, if it means he will be able to live a little longer to fulfill his dreams."

The answer resulted an "As you wish" from Sabaku and the quick blurring of the 'annoying white' scenery.

**.-.-. .-.-.**

'It must be due to the Kyuubi's regenerative abilities that he's still hanging on. But it won't be long now… He's slowly slipping away.', Thought the Jounin sensei. On the other side of the cave sat the pink-haired Sakura silently sobbing over her other teammate Sasuke while treating some of his wounds as good as she possibly could. She had a broken rib and several cuts and bruises, but nothing seriously life threatening. Sasuke had a big gash over his chest and several other cuts and bruises, next to a broken left arm.

Sakura's caretaking stopped the bleeding and stabilized Sasuke's condition. Kakashi tried to stop as much bleeding on Naruto's wounds as he could, but somewhat in vain, seeing the boy missed more than half of his abdomen area, where at the edge of the wound, a part of a seal was continuously glowing up a bit red.

Kakashi turned to look at Sakura's progress, as Naruto could not be helped any further.

Suddenly, Naruto's body became the source of an enormously blinding light.

…_**Continue?**_

Hehehe, first fic ever. Reviews appreciated, 1-lined comments are not. Be honest about what you like and dislike.

Can anyone gimme a little bit of a jutsu list? I wanna use the Japanese versions instead of the englishish ones…

Update might follow :P


	2. Chapter 2: Another one?

_Last time: _

Kakashi turned to look at Sakura's progress, as Naruto could not be helped any further.

Suddenly, Naruto's body became the source of an enormously blinding light.

_**Double Trouble**_

_Chapter 2: Another one?_

Since nobody of Team 7 had a pact with the Shinigami, none of them saw what happened to Naruto during the short, but intense outburst of white light. Kyuubi's soul was returned by the Shinigami. A mirror reflected copy of the seal on Naruto started to appear over the original. Only where the original glowed bright red, the mirror seal glowed a bright light yellow. Also, there appeared a secondary swirl in the middle of the seal. After the flash, the now double seal disappeared, as Naruto wasn't molding Chakra.

Kakashi was surprised to say the least, seeing Naruto grabbing his bags, which were next to him, while murmuring "ramen…" and started to drool. Kakashi checked up on the boy to see if he was alright, only to see him wake up while inspecting his wounds. "AAAAAHHHH! KAKASHI-SENSEI! YOU PERVERT! DON'T TOUCH ME!" Naruto exclaimed while jumping away against the cave wall. _WHACK! _"_You IDIOT! You WANT them to find us in here?"_ Sakura semi-whispered.

"…" As realization crept up to Sakura, she wide-eyed while stuttering "H-h-how i-is that p-p-possible..? Y-you w-were d-d-d- … I thought you were dead!".

"Hng?" was Naruto's intelligent comeback. "What are you talking about, Sakura-chan? I'm perfectly okay! What happened to Sasuke? He looks worse than the Old Man after a nose-bleed."

Sakura returned to Sasuke's side to replace the bandages where blood was starting to get though without responding to Naruto.

"Ne, ne, Kakashi-sensei, what happened to him? Why are we here? Can we get some Ramen? I'm starving…" At the last question Naruto turned to look around for some instant-ramen packs. Kakashi just sweat-dropped at the last question while being relieved knowing that Naruto would probably the ONLY shinobi who would think about ramen in a situation like this. Meanwhile…

.-.-. .-.-.

"**Oh, good, at least the brat didn't get me killed. Sheesh, that damn tree got me off-guard! How the hell was that possible? When I get out of here, I'ma SKIN HIM ALIVE and use his skin as a damn HEAD ORNAMENT!" **Kyuubi wasn't very happy with having a tree mysteriously shoved up his place, which disappeared just as mysteriously as it appeared.

"My, my! Could you please stop making so much noise? I'm having quite the headache here…".**"WHO DARES TO SPEAK LIKE THAT TO THE ALMIGHTY KYUUBI-SAMA? SHOW YOURSELF, IGNORANT FOOL!" **"That's not possible!" **"WHAT? YOU DARE TO DEFY MY WORD? I WILL SLICE YOU UP IN A MILLION PIECES!" **Kyuubi bashes both klaws against the seal gates creating a small earthquake. The only reply that came after a deafening silence was: "I don't think I like you very much. You should show respect to the Queen of Demons, known as Kyuubi-hime! I don't appreciate you using my name with such an attitude!" Kyuubi-hime walked to the seal gates and looked towards the source of loudness. Her eyes widened at what she saw and she started coughing, trying to regain her composure while suppressing a high-pitched outcry.

As Kyuubi didn't like the silence one bit, he yelled **"DAMNIT, IGNORANT IMBECILE! ANSWER THE LORD OF DEMONS!"** while moving towards the seal gates. He located the source of ignorance standing behind some seal gates of her own.

.-.-. .-.-.

As word reached Konoha about the area 40 miles northeast of Konoha becoming a hotspot, the Hokage dispatched a squad of ANBU to check up and, if necessary, retrieve genin Team 7, since their mission would take them to a town near the hotspot. The ANBU squad found the team in a cave, relieved to see help for their wounded teammate. They brought them back to Konoha. Since Sasuke would be in the hospital for another week, team 7 was exempted from taking missions. Due to Kakashi's 'absence', Naruto decided to train himself at the training field where Team 7 usually gathers.

** Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! **exclaimed Naruto. 5 poofs were heard. When the smoke cleared, Naruto found 5 screaming chibi-Naruto's hanging onto his arms and legs, begging for ramen with loud voices and large puppy-eyes. "HEEEEHH! HOW'D I END UP IN KINDERGARTEN?" was the only reaction could think of in that situation…

…_**Continue?**_

Oooh, isn't that mean of me? Reviews plz 


	3. Chapter 3: Hospital visit

_Last time:_

**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! exclaimed Naruto. 5 poofs were heard. When the smoke cleared, Naruto found 5 screaming chibi-Naruto's hanging onto his arms and legs, begging for ramen with loud voices and large puppy-eyes. "HEEEEHH! HOW'D I END UP IN KINDERGARTEN?" was the only reaction could think of in that situation…**

**Double Trouble**

_Chapter 3: hospital visit_

"Damn! My chakra control is shot beyond belief! I can't believe this! Not even Kage Bunshin's working properly!" exclaims Naruto panting heavily. 'Damn... Even my stamina's shot...' were the last thoughts that crossed the mind of Naruto before passing out. Kakashi was watching Naruto's training from a distance. 'If anything, his progress is a regress... I guess I was wrong to expect great things from the fox...' After those thoughts, Kakashi leaves Naruto lying there on the training-field, to go and check up on Sasuke, who's still in the hospital, 1 week after the dreadful mission.

.-.-. .-.-.

"Huh? Where am I?" Naruto passes through a long, narrow corridor, which smells of wet fur and is poorly lighted. The layer of water on the ground doesn't make traveling through the corridor any more comfortable.

"**DAMNIT WOMAN! STOP TAPPING ME LIKE I'M A FUCKING BEERKEG! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON-"**

"You don't have hands, you've got claws. Now stop whining. It's not like it's hurting you."

Naruto was startled by the booming voice. The reply was nothing short of... interesting...

"**YOU'RE HURTING MY EARS WITH THAT SPIN-O-DOOM! GET RID OF IT!"**

"What's this? The great Demonlord Kyuubi's afraid of a little spinning wheel?"

'Kyuubi? As in, THE Kyuubi?' thought Naruto. 'What the hell is going on here?'

"**I FEAR _NOTHING_! I WILL DISEMBOWELL YOU FOR THAT!"**

"... I am SOO... NOT impressed... Now behave, we have a visitor."

"**WHAT? NOT ONLY IS THAT CRACKPOT OF A VESSEL WEAK, HE'S EVEN LETTING SOME TWIRP ENTERING HIS MIND?" Naruto freezes as he takes the corner and end up in front of the enormous Soul Gates that hold a big nine-tailed fox. This last statement ticked Naruto off. Surely, he wasn't letting some furball insult him right in front of him. "YOU SHUT UP, OVERGROWN FURBALL! WHO ARE _YOU _TO CRITISIZE _ME_? _YOU'_RE THE ONE THAT GOT 'DUMPED' IN HERE! WHAT MAKES THAT OF YOU THEN, HUH? 'CAUGHT IN A CROSSFIRE?" Naruto didn't even consider the sheer size of the 100 foot tall fox intimidating. He wasn't weak. 'Wow. That sounded pretty smart too...' he thought. "The boy's got a point there, 'furball'." This statement, accompanied with a female giggle made Naruto look at his left instantly. "What the- Who're you? Isn't the furball supposed to be the only one in here... In me?" "YOU SHITTY BRAT! WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE, I WILL RIP YOU APART!" Naruto covered his ears during that outcry by Kyuubi. "SHUT UP FURBALL! CAN'T YOU SEE I'M TRYING TO GET SOME DECENT INFO HERE! BE A GOOD PET AND SHUT UP!" This time, Kyuubi covered his ears, but the word 'pet' kept dancing around in his mind. "YOU DARE CALLING THE DEMONLORD A PET? I-" "YES, I JUST DID! IT'S NOT LIKE YOU CAN DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT, RIGHT? NOW SHUT UP AND LEMME TALK TO THE WOMAN FOR A WHILE, DAMNIT!" Kyuubi still covered his ears as Naruto's yell hollowed through his prison. This brat could permanently damage his hearing if he wasn't careful. Naruto took the silence to give the lady behind the Seal Gates on his left his question again. "Well... The 'furball' was supposed to be the only one, yes. Technically, he still is." "Huh? No he isn't. He's over there." Naruto points at the Soul Gates on his right. "Well, not entirely..."**

.-.-. .-.-.

The last reply made Kyuubi curious as well... How did this woman-looking thing in here? It was shitty enough being locked inside this idiot _without_ having a woman naggin' and making a racket in here.

"Child, do you-" "The name's Uzumaki Naruto, remember it!" The fact this woman was behind bars must mean she's done something as well, thus she had to come with a damn good story to get some compassion. "Nice to meet you. I am known as Kyuubi-hime." "Huh? You related to that furball? What did YOU do then?" Naruto interrupted. "If you will let me finish telling you my little story, I'm sure you will have that little question answered. OK?" Kyuubi-hime replied. "Umm... Sounds fair enough. So talk." 'I would've expected a scream about not bullshitting him... I guess my arrival accompanied some mental changes... I like them, so far.' thought Kyuubi-hime. She let out a little giggle.

"Naruto-chan, do you-" "DON'T YOU -CHAN ME!" A blush crept up Naruto's cheeks. " Just Naruto is fine..." "OK, Naruto-kun, do you remember the mission where you and your team ended up in the middle of a fight?" "Yes, the one where the Stone and Rain were dukin' it out, yeah." Naruto replied. "Well, when you received that wound in your abdomen, the seal breached and was almost destroyed." Naruto almost interrupted, but remembered the words of Kyuubi-hime about letting her tell her story, so he refrained from doing so. "The little part of the seal that remained, kept that furball over there partially in you." **"DAMNIT WOMAN! SHUT UP! I LET THE KID 'CUZ I WANNA KEEP MY HEARING, BUT YOU'D BETTER NOT CALL ME THAT AGAIN! RESPECT TH-" **"WOULD YOU SHUT UP AND LET HER TELL THE DAMN STORY!" Naruto interrupted. Kyuubi winced and covered up his ears as good as he could once more. "THANK YOU!" "As I was saying, kyuubi wasn't entirely set free, but only a part. As a soul cannot 'live' when there is less than 60 remaining, it killed Kyuubi." "Then why is he still here?" Kyuubi-hime ignored the question and continued. "Since the Yondaime Hokage's deal with the Shinigami was 'a constant power-mixing and a simultaneous death', which was not the case in this matter, the Shinigami was quite disturbed. Therefore He gave me a choice: to return to you and let you live, or to let you die because you were dying anyway due to that wound. I chose the first option, and now I'm here. Apparently, the furball's soul was regenerated as well. That covers about it, right?" Naruto let the little story sink in. "That's a nice story, but I still don't know who YOU are... So if you could stop side-tracking here..." Naruto was getting a bit agitated. "Let's start with the basics, OK? I'm Uzumaki Naruto. And you are?" Kyuubi-hime could slap herself in the forehead, which she almost did. "How stupid of me. I am known as Kyuubi-hime, Princess of the demon life on the Earth." Kyuubi behind the other gates gasped, getting the attention of the other two. **"NO WAY WOMAN! YOU TELLING ME _YOU'_RE PART OF _ME_?" 'Oh shit, too loud again...' **thought Kyuubi while covering his ears again. Naruto however was still puzzling it out when Kyuubi-hime responded: "Yes, I am the part that was you before the Corruption overwhelmed you." **"... Well I STILL don't like you..."**

"So... Let me get this straight: Kyuubi-hime's part of Kyuubi-the-furball but got separated due to the accident that happened at the C-Rank delivery mission?" said Naruto. "Yes, that's about it." "Heh... I'll ask about that corruption thing another time then. I think this is enough for me to handle for a day." Naruto stood and turned around to walk away. He stopped and turned once again and said: "Oh, to get some things straight: big fox Kyuubi will be furball and small well-formed female (Naruto blushed as he said that) will be Kyu-chan. Of course, I expect Kyu-chan to pay rent as well. Seeya next time." "Naruto-kun, would you please refrain from referring to me as Kyu-chan? It makes me feel uncomfortable..." Kyu-chan blushed and twirled her foot a bit. "No. I'll give any female I like and appreciate the -chan suffix, so I suggest you live with it." Naruto gave her a big trademark foxy grin and walked away.

.-.-. .-.-.

Naruto woke up flat-out on the training field. "Oh yeah... I passed out due to Chakra depletion... Guess Kyu-chan's responsible for that, hehehe." Naruto stretched a bit and felt pretty good again. He looked up at the sky and saw the sun setting while the moon was about to rise. "I guess it's about 8 pm. Well... Since I ain't feelin' hungry, I'll train a bit more taijutsu. My chakra control's messed up anyways." Naruto started kicking and punching the training logs for 2 hours. Panting heavily and feeling satisfied, he headed towards Ramen Heaven: Ichiraku Ramen. 'I'd better take as much ramen as I can, since I almost died a week ago' he thought while getting a huge grin on his face. After eating 21 bowls (usually he ate about 15, but he figured the arrival of Kyu-chan raised his appetite once more) he paid up and went to bed.

.-.-. .-.-.

Naruto woke up, warmed up some instant-ramen cups, ate them and headed off to the training field. 'I should check up on the bastard... he's still my teammate, after all...' thought Naruto. As he entered the hospital, he saw 'the look' in the eyes of the villagers. When he reached the room of Sasuke, he noticed the abundance of the scent of flowers. 'someone's REALLY popular... I bet it's Sasuke's fan club who did this.' And as he entered Sasuke's room, he saw Sasuke, sleeping in his bed, surrounded by flowers like he was Sleeping Beauty reincarnated. "Well, I guess you're quite popular, eh?" Naruto whispered. "You'd better wake up, or your fan club might drown you in that stinkin' plant collection..." He noticed a twitch in Sasuke's eyebrows after that sentence, which resulted in a twitch appearing in Naruto's face. "YOU BASTARD! STOP BEING SUCH A SPOILED BRAT AND GET TO TRAINING AGAIN ALREADY!" As Naruto said this, he pounded a fist on Sasuke's head. Sasuke tried to dodge, but instead of getting hit on the forehead, he got hit on the ear. "OUCH! You Dobe! You WANT me to stay in this 'stinkin' plant collection'?" Sasuke exclaimed. "HELL NO! GET TO TRAINING ALREADY! KAKASHI-SENSEI'S BEING AN ASS BY NOT TRAINING ME AND SAKURA'S NEVER TO BE FOUND! AT LEAST WHEN _YOU'_RE AROUND, _I _GET SOME TRAINING!" Naruto replied. "... sounds almost like you missed me, scaredy-cat." Sasuke said, smirking. Naruto was in internal termoil over that last statement. He WAS missing the presence of Sasuke, but he didn't like being called a scaredy-cat. After some face-wrenching on Naruto's part, he replied: "Well, yeah... I miss having you around. It's boring without you." Sasuke didn't expect that. He was sure Naruto was gonna yell around and wreak havoc about not being a scaredy-cat. He was stunned. The doors swinging open with 2 nurses and Sakura on their tail wasn't helping much either. Sakura saw Naruto in Sasuke's room and immediately punched him through the window: "YOU IDIOT! YOU DISTURBED SASUKE-KUN'S REST! HE DOESN'T NEED YOU TO BE HERE!" she yelled after the flying Naruto. The nurses checked up on Sasuke and concluded he was fine, apart from the bruise on his ear. "Leave it." Sasuke said when the nurses were about to treat the bruise. "Sasuke-kun, you're so _cool_!" Sakura shrieked. A pop was heard and after the smoke cleared, Kakashi said: "Well, I guess we can get to do some missions again. Seeya all tomorrow at 8 am on the training field. Oh... someone pass the message to our loud-mouth." Kakashi popped away again.

_**...Continue?**_


	4. Chapter 4: Chakra control?

Well, this sucked. I had to get this up, but for some reason unknown to me, I couldn't get the damn thing up FFN. So, now that it works, I'll give y'all 2 chapters of Naruto/Kyuubi goodness!

Enjoy.

Btw: Krows Scared: don't worry about that :P There might be some OOCing on the Naruto chars, but hey! It'll be fine. Ever read the fanfic "Foxhound"?

**Double Trouble**

_Chapter 4: Chakra control?_

On the training field, Team 7 is once again assembled, and as usual, Kakashi's late. During the usual wait, we see the usual fawning-over-Sasuke by Sakura, the usual ignoring of Sakura by Sasuke, but Naruto's behavior was... off his usual. Naruto was quiet. He was still contemplating the words of Sakura the previous day. They hurt him beyond his mask. Quite frankly, he was tired of having to wear his 'happy nuisance mask' constantly. He looked at Sasuke. Sasuke looked back with a look in his eyes that almost said "help me get rid of this woman". They were waiting for only half an hours up till now. Naruto stood up and walked over to Sasuke. When he was three feet away from Sasuke, Sakura noticed him coming up. "What do you want, Naruto?" Sakura said, annoyed. "I don't want to go on a date with you, you should know that by now!" Naruto kept walking towards Sasuke while looking towards Sakura with an emotionless look on his face. When he was in front of Sasuke, he stopped, looked at him and asked: "Wanna spar? It's not like Kakashi-sensei's gonna be here in the coming 2 hours. Tho taijutsu only, since my chakra control's shot since that last mission." Sakura looked offended. "Why would he wanna spar with YOU? You're no match for-" "Yeah, let's go." Sasuke interrupted. Naruto and Sasuke walked to the middle of the clearing without sparing Sakura any look.

They stood opposite of each other and took their stances. "Ready?" Naruto said. "Go." Sasuke replied.

Naruto rushed in a straight line towards Sasuke and went for a straight punch.. His punch was caught by Sasuke's right hand and a left leg came flying in a roundabout kick towards his neck. He blocked the kick with his left arm and kicked towards the ribs. The kick was blocked by Sasuke's left leg. He felt his fist -which Sasuke caught- being pulled forward. Sasuke's left palm came flying towards his chin, which he dodged by swinging his head to the right. Good thing too, since Sasuke's right leg came flying over his head, which would've hit if he dodged to the left. He kicks with his left leg which was blocked by Sasuke's right hand resulting in the release of his hand. The both of them jumped back.

"You've gotten better." said Sasuke. "A week of kicking poles and practicing kata's tend to do that to you." replied Naruto. They continued to spar for another hour. Both were panting a bit showing signs of fatigue. "Ne, Sasuke. You should practice the activation of your Sharingan. I noticed you activated it in your fight with Haku." Sasuke froze a bit. "When did you notice?" he said. "The moment you said you were getting used to his speed. I noticed your eyes were red with black dots in them." replied Naruto. "How many dots? Tell me!" 'If I can activate the Sharingan better, I'll finally be able to kill my brother!' thought Sasuke. Naruto saw the ambitious look in Sasuke's eyes. "Sasuke... would you kill a friend to gain power?" The question just popped up in Naruto's head, but he felt it was important to ask. Sasuke froze again. 'What kind of question is that?' he thought. "You should think about that question really carefully, Sasuke... Remember: Power brings responsibility... So be careful how you use it." This statement was unusually wise, coming from Naruto. 'For Naruto to say intelligent things like that... Makes it worth considering. Would I kill a friend for power, or the Mangekyou Sharingan?' Sasuke's thoughts wandered off on the question while the two boys moved to the tree to sit down and wait the rest of the time for Kakashi to arrive.

A poof was heard and Kakashi appeared. "YOU'RE LATE!" Sakura screamed. "Well, there was this black cat that-" "LIAR!" Kakashi's little lie was once again interrupted by Sakura's scream. 'Hmm, I wonder why the loudmouth didn't join in.' Kakashi pondered. He looked towards Sasuke. 'He's in deep thoughts too... What's going on here?'

"OK, the Hokage gave us a nice D-rank mission again." Kakashi said. The word 'mission' made Naruto perk up. "Not a D-rank mission again! Give us some more action! Get us a C-rank or B-rank mission next time, Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto loudly complained. 'Well I guess there's nothing wrong with the loudmouth.' Kakashi thought. He looked over to Sasuke, who gave him an eerie glare. A sweat drop appeared on the back of Kakashi's head. 'I guess he's back to normal too...'

.-.-. .-.-.

Another 2 weeks of missions went by. A much repeated mission was locating a certain cat, who kept escaping. Nobody on Team 7 however wondered why, as the welcome the poor thing received every time they retrieved it was a deadly strangle hold by the owner. During these two weeks, Naruto kept up his taijutsu practice. In addition, he focused his chakra around his arms and legs to function as weights, and as chakra control exercise. One morning, during the wait for what turned out to be another cat-retrieval-mission, Naruto asked Sasuke "And? Figured out an answer yet?". Sasuke replied "I don't know. Why do you ask? What would you do?". Naruto thought for a moment. "I ask because I definitely DON'T wanna be on the receiving end when you do." He replied with his foxy grin. "And I wouldn't even think about it. True strength comes from protecting your precious people. Why would I kill the source of my strength? Why do I think like that? Very simple. I've had a life where a friend is rare to have. I fight for recognition every day. Those precious few that have recognized me, gave me the strength to go on. I know your brother took away most of your precious people." When Naruto mentioned 'brother' Sasuke winced and clutched his fists in rage. "BUT! He didn't kill everybody! I remember you told you had two dreams. Don't give up one to get another, because I know you will try. I know that look in your eyes, I have to face it in a whole lot of others every damn day." The last statement confused Sasuke. 'What does he mean by that? There aren't many others like me...' Naruto continued: "Sasuke, I consider you one of my precious people. More so than the others of the rookie nine." "What about Sakura then? She's on your team as well." Sasuke asked. "She's so obsessed with you and how to look best in your eyes, she doesn't even notice me. Kakashi-sensei is... well... He is almost like the rest of them." Naruto's reply confused Sasuke even more. He decided to ask Naruto. "What do you mean by 'the look' thing? And who do you mean by 'them'?" Naruto thought about it a long time and said: "Let's do this: you will tell me about the good memories of your family, as much as you remember, and I'll answer those questions. I know that you'll have to take a jump in the deep with me for that, but I ensure you, it'll be worth it. Damn, now I sound like I'm giving a prize..." Naruto scratched the back of his head after those words. A pop was heard and Kakashi appeared. Sakura's yelling was the confirmation. "I'll get back to you on that sometime later." Naruto said. Sasuke was curious now. What could Naruto possibly tell him that was equal to his most precious memories? He'll have to think about that a bit longer, after the mission.

.-.-. .-.-.

That night, during his sleep, Naruto ended up in the Gates-room. "Huh? How'd I get here? Oh wait, it's inside my mind again..." "That's right, Naruto-kun. I called for you. When you're asleep, you're more sensitive for our words." "Does that mean the seal's getting weaker?" **"I WISH IT DID! THEN I COULD RIP YOU APART AND FEAST ON YOUR INSIDES!" **"Kyuubi-san, we agreed to let me do the talking for now, since you'd like to keep your hearing." Kyu-chan turned to Naruto again and said: "No, the seal isn't getting weaker, it's just a new possibility that got added when my mirror-seal got applied. Our communications link will strengthen over time if you wish. Now, the reason I, erm we, called you down was, that our chakra finally stabilized. Part of the reason I'm here is that I have to convert Kyuubi-san's chakra to my own. This is a tedious thing to do and it took me the past three weeks to get the process running, which explains your lousy chakra control of the past three weeks. From now on, I'll be partially converting Kyuubi-san's chakra. You'll still receive a little bit constantly, however it is less than before. Your control should increase alot now. That little weights exercise you're doing is working wonderfully as well." Kyu-chan smiled during the last remark. "...Hah... So... the converting thing is your way of paying rent, eh? Well, if it helps against the rage taking over when I use a lot of his chakra, I'll accept it... For now anyways." Naruto stuck out his tong a little after that last statement. Kyu-chan smiled and said: "Yes, it will make the use of his chakra a lot easier. Now rest up and feel the difference in the morning for yourself. Good night." "Good night, Kyu-chan, Furball." As Naruto drifted away to his dream, he didn't hear Kyuubi shout all kinds of terror towards him.

"Well, at least he DID say goodnight to you..." Kyu-chan said to Kyuubi. Kyuubi muttered some unknown things and retreated inside his prison.

_**...Continue?**_


	5. Chapter 5: Memories for Secret?

Well, here's chap 5! Enjoy!

**Double Trouble**

_Chapter 05: Memories for a secret?_

Naruto woke up after meeting Kyu-chan, where 10 hours appeared to have past. He looked at his little clock, which was barely working. "Oh shit! I'm gonna be late! I got 10 minutes 'till Kakashi-sensei gets there!" Naruto rushed into his bright orange jumpsuit, took out an instant-ramen cup and went out of the door. 'Let's see if I can chakra to heat up the ramen.' he thought. 'Lemme think. Heat basically is rapid moving air. So I should focus chakra into the air around the cup and move it around really fast. ... The chakra for the weights is quite steady too... Cool! Kyu-chan was right!' Naruto got a grin on his face. While running to the training-field, he focused a bit of chakra around the cup and began moving the air. The air heated up. "OUCH! Shit!" Naruto exclaimed while he almost dropped the cup. 'I guess that was too much chakra, gotta try a bit less now.' he thought. The tried again, this time with only about half of the first try. He continued until the cup was as hot as it normally is when coming out of the microwave. 'This is about right.' He arrived at the field with about 2 minutes to spare. "Sorry I'm late! I slept in!" He yelled while running towards Sasuke and Sakura and opening his cup ramen. "Damnit Naruto! You're almost as bad as Kakashi-sensei! At least Kakashi-sensei has strength! You're useless!" Sakura yelled. Sasuke looked at Naruto and saw a sad look in his eyes that disappeared behind his mask quickly again. "Aww, don't say that, Sakura-chan! I'll be Hokage someday! I'm not a weakling like Sasuke!" Naruto gave a short wink to Sasuke. Sasuke 'hmpf'ed, but smirked a bit at Naruto's wink. He knew perfectly well he played that ignorance. Kakashi popped up and said "Why, thank you for your compliment, Sakura." "I agree with you about Naruto" he whispered so silently that he thought only Sakura could hear it. After all, he was only 1 foot away from Sakura and Naruto was about 8 feet away, as was Sasuke. But Naruto heard, due to his enhanced senses. His eyes darkened while he absentmindedly tried a bite of the ramen cup. Sasuke looked at Naruto when he distinguished the words 'agree' and 'Naruto' in the whisper of Kakashi. The darkening eyes confirmed his suspicions. 'What the hell? I didn't expect our sensei to say that.' Sasuke thought. He got a wave of disgust over him when he saw Sakura's smile at that whisper. 'What is going on here? What did Naruto do? He isn't THAT bad! Sakura's way worse than he is in taijutsu and ninjutsu. And he has that crazy stamina!' He remembered Naruto's offer on sharing his memories about his happy moments with his family and got even more curious about Naruto's secret.

That mission was searching for a little lost dog. "Naruto, you stay and watch the fountain square from the Hokage tower roof. Sasuke and Sakura, you sweep through the market." Three times a 'Hai, Kakashi-sensei' was heard and the three went off. 'There's no way Naruto can see the market from the Hokage tower. Even the coms are out of range from there! Well, at least I'm alone with Sasuke-kun!' Sakura thought. After 10 minutes of sweeping, the puppy dog was found and returned to its owner. Naruto was still watching out for the dog from atop the Hokage tower. "Ok! Mission complete. I'll see you tomorrow at the training field." Kakashi popped away after he said that and left the two alone. "Ne, Sasuke-kun, let's go on a date now!" Sakura said. "Naruto doesn't know." Sasuke replied. Sakura threw her arms in the air while saying: "Who cares about that idiot! Let him sit there! He'll figure it out!" "We're a team. You're annoying." Sasuke said and he walked off, leaving a slightly discouraged Sakura behind. After 15 minutes, Sasuke reached the Hokage tower roof. Naruto noticed Sasuke arrive. "Yo. You could've said what you wanted over the coms, you know." Naruto said. "Mission's completed, Kakashi-sensei ran off already. I wanted to talk to you." Sasuke looked down after saying that. " ... I... I'll take you up on that offer... about the secret.." he continued. Naruto looked up and began to smile. "First, I want you to promise you will not try kill me like the rest of the village." he said. Sasuke looked up. "Why is that? What the hell? Why-" "JUST PROMISE ME! You will know later on why..." Naruto interrupted Sasuke's question barrage. Sasuke looked confused for a moment but looked determined right after that. "Fine. You have my word." Sasuke said. "Ok. Let's go to a place a bit more private. Follow me." Naruto said and moved to a part of the forest.

.-.-. .-.-.

"This is where I usually go when I can't handle the villagers for a moment." Naruto said when they arrived at a deserted plane deep in the forest.

"Ok. Remember, you promised." Sasuke snorted. 'Get on with it, the suspense's killing me.' he thought. Naruto continued. "You remember, 13 years ago? The demon fox was on a rampage and the Yondaime Hokage fought him. The story you know is that the Yondaime killed Kyuubi." Naruto pulled up his shirt and molded a little chakra, revealing his double seal. "This seal dictates otherwise. This seal is the result of Yondaime's death. This seal makes me the container of Kyuubi." Sasuke gasped. "Because Kyuubi is the most powerful demon, no 'mere human' could beat him. The enormous amount of victims testifies to that. Knowing that, the Yondaime sacrificed his life to seal Kyuubi into a newborn baby, making me THE CONTAINER of Kyuubi." Naruto emphasized that after seeing the fear coming up in Sasuke's eyes. The fear made place for understanding. Naruto continued: "I'm quite jealous of you. You at least have memories of a family. I was an orphan from the start. Always alone, and always facing the villagers' look in their eyes that hate me for something I'm not. I'm not Kyuubi, I'm merely his container, but the villagers believe otherwise." Naruto looked down. Sasuke was hit with understanding: the looks, the hateful attitude, the reason for Naruto's mask. Naruto looked up at Sasuke and saw the look of understanding. "Well, I tossed away my little mask, now it's your turn to toss away your mask and tell me about your family." Naruto smiled. Not the foxy grin, but a warming, soothing one. Sasuke looked at Naruto and said after a few moments: "Well I did agree I'd tell you if you told me your secret. I honestly believe I got the better deal here..." Sasuke smiled as well. Sasuke began telling about his mother, how she read bedtime stories, about his father, where he got somewhat praised about his fire jutsu, about his uncle that was perverted and read those orange books Kakashi-sensei reads too. When he talked about his memories with his brother, the confusion was audible. Training with his brother was always fun. Even when he got picked on by him was fun from time to time. Tears began to run down his cheeks when he finished. "I miss them..." Sasuke said while sniffing almost inaudible. Naruto placed his hand on Sasuke's shoulder. After about 5 minutes of silence, the silence was rudely interrupted by an enormous growl of Naruto's stomach. "Eh.. He he... I guess I gotta go eat." Naruto said while smiling and blushing a bit. Sasuke grinned. "Wanna come? It's better than sitting around alone.." Sasuke nodded. They moved towards Ichiraku Ramen. When they finished, there were 2 bowls next to Sasuke and 22 next to Naruto. Sasuke's eyes almost popped out after Naruto had finished his 16th only to widen even more after the bowls that followed got bowelled away with as much ease as the other 16. "Where the HELL do you leave all that food?" Sasuke blurted out. Naruto tapped his stomach and said: "got a BIG hole to fill." Sasuke smirked. 'should've known.' he thought. "I'll seeya at the training field tomorrow." Naruto said. Naruto was about to walk away. "Naruto...' Sasuke said. Naruto turned around. "... Thanks." Naruto gave Sasuke a big foxy grin and said: "Seeya tomorrow." He walked home after that.

_**...Continue?**_

OK... I'll prolly switch from the Japanese naming to English wordings for the attacks, since I'm not knowledgable enough in the attack names in Japanese (much to my chagrin, but oh well)

Gotta go again. I'll prolly update in a week or 2. Chaps'll be getting longer


End file.
